Vuelve a mi Baljeet
by Crash Miranda Whizz
Summary: Buford nunca ha sido buena con las palabras ni los sentimientos, no es del tipo que hace locuras cuando ama, pero está enamorado, y lo que es peor.. Enamorado y correspondido pero no a todos les parece correcto. (boy x boy)


Y en ese momento, cuando camina por la ciudad y mira a su alrededor se da cuenta de cuan vacía esta sin él a su lado, detiene sus ojos en un árbol grande y grueso y por un momento es como si aún pudiera sentarse debajo de él y abrazarlo, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, él no era un chico de decir cursilerías ni nada por el estilo, pero su pequeño Baljeet despertaba en él el sentido poético que había tratado de reprimir, despertaba en el ese lado que admiraba la belleza de todo, aunque lo hacía en silencio, eso algo que solo Baljeet entendía, su pequeño Baljeet, se recordó mentalmente que debía dejar de llamarlo así.

Niega con la cabeza y continua su camino, mientras en las calles se proyectan los recuerdos que se niegan a irse, y es que es imposible borrar tantos años en tan poco tiempo, pero debe hacerlo, por su bien y el de él, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Como olvidar al sabelotodo que se enamoro del bravucón, al presidente del club de ajedrez que iba a apoyar al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, a cada partido y sin falta, Baljeet era jodida mente frágil, no podría contar cuantas veces tuvo que darle una buena paliza a cualquier tonto que se atreviera a meterse con él, con el tiempo ya nadie se atrevía ni a mirarlo, Buford siempre cuidaba lo suyo, y no había nada mas suyo que Baljeet.

Como mierda haría para olvidar a la única persona que podía mirarlo y entender que, al igual que todo, él también era vulnerable, ellos eran el complemento del otro, se regulaban mutuamente, se regalaban equilibrio, Buford le enseño a Baljeet que todo podían ser fuertes, y él a su vez aprendió que a veces no es necesario tratar de decirlo todo si estas con alguien que sabe leer tus silencios.

Y ahora que todo había terminado tan rápido era como si le faltará una parte de su alma, como si todo Danville conspirará para recordarle a Baljeet, siempre a él, ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se encontró frente a la que fue su casa, conocía el camino de memoria y aún cuando caminaba sin rumbo terminaba en ese lugar.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente formo con su mano un puño lo estrello contra el vidrió, los pedazos del material cortaron su piel, pero ni siquiera hizo una mueca, en verdad estaba furioso, furioso con Baljeet y sus padres, contra la estúpida universidad en India, con toda esa distancia que los separaba, entro en la casa, pasando ágil mente por a ventana (que más daba cometer allanamiento), aún sabiendo lo que vería, el lugar fue como una bofetada, lo que antes fue una casa meticulosamente limpia y ordenada, ahora era un simple cascarón vacío, el recuerdo marchito de que alguna vez fue, los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, pero su orgullo no iba a permitirle llorar.

En su lugar, golpeó con su mato ensangrentada la pared, una y otra vez, gritando desesperadamente, sin darse cuenta que lo que decía no era más que una súplica para que volviera, se dejo caer sobre el suelo polvoriento, sosteniéndose el rostro con sus manos adoloridas, se mordió el labio para contener un sollozo mientras levantaba la vista hacia la casa vacía.

Dejo que vinieran a su mente todos los recuerdos que tenía guardados sobre él, era increíble la exactitud con la que podía visualizar cada detalle de la imagen de hindú, producto de todas esas veces en las que lo había mirado fijamente, el como s relación había comenzado torpemente, justo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podría vivir sin su nerd y lo besó siguiendo sus impulsos, jamás olvidaría la expresión de confusión de Baljeet, y como de inmediato comenzó a reclamarle enojado, ¡Eres un idiota!, había dicho, ¿Enserio hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti! No pudo responder, porque paso las manos sobre su cuello, y en un intento de llegar nuevamente hasta sus labios se paro de puntitas, Buford tuvo que inclinarse dando la bienvenida al segundo de muchos besos que se darían.

Al principio clandestinamente, cuando se veían debajo de las gradas en las canchas de la preparatoria, o dentro del almacén de limpieza, encuentros secretos y fugaces, pero pronto Buford llegó a la conclusión de que nadie se atrevería a encararlo si demostraba abiertamente que el moreno era suyo, solo suyo y que nadie más podría tocarlo, y en efecto, después de unas cuantas golpizas dejo en claro que la opinión del resto de los perdedores no le importaba en los más mínimo.

En cuanto a sus padres ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que los padres de Baljeet intentarían separarlos si lo supieran, pero confiaban en que un par de doctores de su nivel no tendrían ni el tiempo ni la sospecha para enterarse de nada, y en definitiva la madre de Buford estaba contenta con que su hijo no se metiera en tantos problemas si el hindú estaba a su lado. Ahora deseaba haber sido mas cuidadosos cuando entraba por las noches a la habitación de Baljeet, o incluso durante el día cuando sus padres no estaban, se volvieron descuidados con esos detalles, y eventualmente ocurrió aquello que ambos temían, finalmente una tarde fueron descubiertos por la pareja de doctores, al menos solo estaban besándose, pero eso fue suficiente, recordaba con aterradora claridad como intentaron sacarlo de la casa, ni siquiera se movió porque iba a defender a Baljeet incluso de sus propios padres, pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada.

Hubo una larga discusión, ambas partes eran inflexibles, al final los padres de Baljeet aceptaron pensarlo mejor después de dormir, y esa noche cuando se despidió de su amado nerd lo besó como si fuera la ultima vez, lo tomo en sus brazos y le prometió que se verían pronto, aunque en el fondo sabía que tal vez no sería así, al día siguiente cuando volvió para verlo se enteró de que esa misma noche había sido enviado a la India.

Nunca había estado tan molesto con Baljeet y sus principios, él se habría escapado, habría luchado con todo con tal de no separarse del hindú, pronto se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que había pasado era lo mejor, Baljeet estudiaría medicina en la India, y sería exitoso, peor no importaba como lo mirará, se sentía furioso de saber que le habían arrebatado una parte de su alma con tanta facilidad.

Afuera el sol estaba ocultándose, llenando de sombras oscuras la casa vacía, pensó en irse pero no se movió, miro hacía el cielo a través de la ventana y por una noche mando a la mierda su orgullo, nadie podía verlo, en silencio se permitió derramar un par de lagrimas mientras la luz del sol de extinguía, soltando en un sollozó una suplica, un nombre, una esperanza: vuelve a mi Baljeet.

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, por favor si tienes alguna opinión, observación, tomatazo o reclamo póngalo en un comentario y házmelo saber n.n **


End file.
